Percy Jackson Fanfiction with no name yet!
by CompleteFangirl
Summary: New adventures with new demigods! Join Kyle, Wally, BErmuda, Penelope, and Ventortis on they're survival as Half-bloods :D Plus Nico will be in there :D Please give me a title :D I'll keep working on it.


Name: Kyle "Rollin" Ponni

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Appearance: Dark brown hair that is curly, green eyes. Freckles (lots of them) also meaning he has tan skin. He has an average height for his age. He's scrawny, but not obsessively.

Godly Parent: Apollo

Personality: Goofy, boyish, playful, friendly, strong when he needs to, "Class Clown" and other stuff i will make later.

Friends: Wally "Yoyo" Winks (maybe the only friend he has)

Talents: He can make raps on the fly and is good with a sword

Name: Wally "Yoyo" Winks

Gender: Male

Age: 12

Appearance: Orange hair that's in a "Joe Jonas" Look (since I have no other way to explain it), Blue eyes, he's alittle bit taller than Kyle. He's tan too, and have some freckles too, but not as much.

Godly Parent: Hermes

Personality: Almost the same as Kyle's except that he is a little more outgoing.

Friends: Kyle "Rolin" Ponni

Talents: He can run fast and make one mean fart bomb :smileywink:

If you seen the movie Prom, they're like the two best friends on there.

Name: Bremuda Eve

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Apearance: amber colored hair that's in a ponytail all the time, grey eyes, tan skin, tall and athetic

Godly Parent: Isn't it obvious, ATHENA!

Personality: Serious, level headed, calm, somewhat a hot head, witty, only talks to her Half siblings, smart

Friends: Her siblings

Talents: She has a lot of intelligence and can eat a spoon full of ice cream without getting a brain freeze

Name: Penelope Winterhouse

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Appearance: Black long hair that is usually in a messy bun or braid, green eyes, a fair complexion, she looks somewhat Asian (dad is Japanese-American), olive colored skin, skinny.

Godly Parent: Aphrodite

Personality: Shy, loner, friendly, can be string at moments, beautiful, graceful

Friends: Doesn't really have any

Talent: can jump large distances and can modify the Camp Half-Blood shirts to look fashionable

Name: Vectortis (has no last name)

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Appearance: Grey, curly hair that has a flower always in it, violet eyes, pale skin, skinny, but not like super impossible skinny.

Godly Parent: Hasn't been claimed (Will be during story)

Personatily: Strong, serious, can be pretty rude, seems dark, friendly,

Friends: Nico Di Angelo, Annebeth Chase, Percy Jackson (Even though she thinks he's a totally show off), Christos Benji

Talents: Can make flowers bloom anytime just not winter and is a good fighter

Kyle Ponni (who is nicknamed Rollin) and Wally Wink (who is nicknamed Yoyo) hid behind the Ares cabin. They crouched down low so none of the half bloods could see them. Wally was holding a dirty sock contained with many sticky mushrooms and horse poop. Wally was an expert on making bombs, well at least fart bombs. Wally threw the rotten smelling sock under the cabin and then he and his best friend ran. Wally was holding Kyle's hand to make him go faster. Wally was always faster than Kyle, but Kyle was better at fighting.

"I can't wait when it blows." Kyle whispered as they ran.

It was before sunrise and so no one was awake. This was the best time to do pranks and goof off. No one knew they were out there and if they did, they would never tell. If they did Kyle and Wally would leave a little present in their bed (sometimes it's slugs and other times rotten fish).

They stopped at the Hermes' cabin where Wally is housed in.

You see Kyle and Wally isn't regular twelve year old boy who like to play pranks. No, they are demigods or Half-bloods. One of their parents is Greek Gods and the other is just a mortal. Young Demigods go to Camp Half-blood where they can be safe from monsters and evil gods. Wally and Kyle both came to Camp Half-blood when they were six and they stay there all year long. Others stay only for the summer, but for Wally and Kyle's case they don't. Wally's mom is a Palentogist so she travels way too much. Kyle's mom is autistic(but not a very drastic case) and can't take care of him the way he should be.

"I can't wait when it—!" Kyle looked back and heard a loud boom go off in the Ares cabin.

All the Ares Demigods rushed out with hands over their noses. "Oh crap, hide!" Wally grabbed Kyle's shirt collar and dragged him behind the Hermes' cabin.

All the young Demigods filtered out of their cabins to see what made the noise.

"What has happened here?" Chiron yelled as he trotted out to the cabins. He was in his pajamas and his tail had curlers in them. If you need to know, Chiron is a centaur, he trained Hercules.

"Wait, he has curlers in his tail?" Wally laughed. "Never knew—,"

"Hey, Yoyo…look up." Kyle said. Wally looked up and saw Bermuda Eve standing tall with a smug look on her face.

"Oh…" Wally mumbled.

"Chiron, I bet it was one of the pranks of the twins." She said being smart. "Wallace can make fart bombs."

"My name is Wally!" He defended.

Kyle looked over at Ares children. They were angry; Kyle swore he saw steam coming out of their ears.

"It was all Kyle's idea!" Wally blurted out.

"But, you made the bombs." Bermuda said as she looked over at Kyle. "But, that doesn't get you off the hook either. With what you two did, you two should get three weeks of kitchen duty."

Chiron came over. "Ms. Eve, please, only one week will be needed." The centaur assured. "If they did something worse, like last summer, they would get three weeks."

Bermuda rolled her eyes and went back to her half siblings. Wally smiled. But, when he saw the Ares clan that smile wiped off his face.

"Oh gods…" he mumbled. "I guess I really didn't think this out well…"

"Thanks a lot, Bermuda!" Kyle yelled at the Athena child. "Now we're going to get pulverized into dust."

"Serves you right!" She yelled back and stuck her tongue out. Kyle stuck his out too.

"Yeah, _so_ mature." Wally said sarcastically to Kyle. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh, and setting a fart bomb off is too." Kyle reminded. Wally rolled his eyes in response.

"Whatever…"

Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground. "Everyone go back to your cabins. We will all wake up at the regular time." He announced. With that the campers returned into their cabins. Ares gave glares at the two best friends making both of them shiver.

Chiron looked at the boys. "You know this is your 500th prank." Chiron said.

"Let's celebrate!" Wally said. Wally then pumped his fist in the air. He then looked over at the others. He then stopped. "So…this _isn't _a good thing?"

Chiron sighed. "You have great godly parents and you have great talents. You, Kyle, are my star fighter. Wally, by boy, you have such speed in you! I was thinking of having one of you on a quest."

Kyle looked surprised. "Wait…_really_?" Kyle asked. "I mean why us? Why not Bermuda Eve or Paul Horn? They both are like…_great _heroes!"

Chiron gave a chuckle. "Well, Ms. Eve can be…what you say, a _stick in the mud_." Chiron explained. "And Paul is obsessed, very obsessed, with symmetry!"

"True," Kyle whispered to Wally.

"But, what flaw you have, both, is that you horseplay too much." Chiron said to the boys.

Wally tried not to laugh. "He's half horse and he's telling us not to horseplay." Wally whispered. Kyle laughed in response.

Chiron rolled his eyes. "Go back to bed you too, you start kitchen duty after breakfast." Chiron went way from the boys.

Bermuda read another one of her book he had on her nightstand. One of many books. They were all given by her mother, Athena. Only one was given by her father, a whole book about her mother. Half of it was wrong, Athena said so. But, her father's attention was meant that Bermuda would know just a little of her godly mother.

The book she was reading was Shakespeare's, Romeo and Juliet. Sometimes she wished she could find that special man who would swisk her off her feet (just without the suicide at the end).

Bermuda sniffed the air; the faint smell of the homemade fart bomb was still in the air. She shook her head. Weren't those boys smart enough not to prank an Ares kid? They will pound them into patties! She knew this since she has been here since she was three. Her father had died in an accident so she had to stay at Camp Half-blood.

But, Bermuda hated the thought. She hated getting that news from her mother. The day when she knocked on her apartment door when she stayed home with her babysitter, was a nightmare that haunted her.

Bermuda shook it off. But, something else angered her. How could those two arrogant boys get away with something like that? With only one week of kitchen duty. It's like saying to an Ax murderer that he's only getting a warning! That's all those boys get, warnings. Every single "joke" or "prank" that's what they get!

"Hello sister," Bermuda heard. Frankie is Bermuda's half younger sister who just arrived at Camp Half Blood.

"Hello Frankie," Bermuda responded to her younger half sister. :How are you liking camp?"

She smiled. "It's nice, Wally and Kyle showed me how to sling a snail!"

Bermuda rolled her eyes. "Those boys are bad news, but I'm happy that your happy." Bermuda smiled at her sister who was chewing on a pigtail. "No, no chewing your beautiful hair could mess it up."

Frankie instantly took the hairs out her mouth. "Sorry, I love my hair so I won't chew on it." She gave a large smile. She then skipped out the Wisdom Goddess's cabin.

Bermuda smiled and then looked outside the window behind her. What she saw outside was Gregory Skink, son of Hephaestus, practicing with his bow. He was tall and lean. His muscles rippled as he pulled back his bow and then let go making the bow fly through the air, it hit the middle. Bermuda's heart melted. She loved guys blue eyes and brown hair like his; it was messy, but somehow seemed to be perfectly placed.

Gregory noticed Bermuda looking at him and waved. Embarrassed, Bermuda waved quickly and then turned her head quickly. She blushed and then hit herself with her Finding Nemo plush pillow. She gave a soft scream that muffled from her pillow.

"I hate you, bro." Kyle replied as he scrubbed a plate. His brown hair swayed as he was scrubbing off the gum someone put on their plate.

Wally smirked. "We had kitchen duty before though!"

"Yeah," Kyle turned around. "But, we now have a mob of Ares kids after us!" The kitchen got silent.

Wally then slouched and continued washing the cup in his hand. "Yeah, sorry Bro…"

For the time they had to clean, they were silent, which was odd for the two demigods since they could never keep their mouths closed.

"Its okay, Bro." Kyle responded. "Hey have you heard about the new kid at camp?"

No one had notice poor Penelope Winterhouse when she had came to camp. Well, okay maybe some people. Frankie Basty did say hello to her. Penelope was expecting a huge party and a welcome comity. But, I guess it's somewhat normal with Camp Half Blood to have newcomers every other day, Penelope thought.

Penelope looked around Camp Half blood by herself for a while until she came to a smaller cabin. In Greek it read, **Unclaimed.** There was a suitcase on a bed in there.

Maybe I can stay here until I get claimed, Penelope thought. She then knocked on the cabins door.

"Hello?" Penelope said. "I'm new; I don't know where to go."

"You won't be here for long," A voice said from inside. "You'll get picked, probably Aphrodite, you seem like the type."

Penelope was shocked by this mysterious person in the cabin. "Who are you?"

"Vectortis," The voice managed. "It's unlocked, come on in. Don't unpack or get comfortable. You'll be heading to the drama queen's cabin soon anyways."

Penelope came into the cabin cautiously. Who could this person be?


End file.
